


Wir stehen an einem Ende, wir sind ein Anfang (Shanks x Mihawk)

by Daelis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piraten aus aller Herren Länder waren hierher nach Loguetown gereist, wo Gol D. Roger geboren worden war, um der Hinrichtung beizuwohnen, die sein Ende wäre und dem Piratenkönig damit in gewisser Weise auf seinem letzten Weg beizustehen. Zumindest war Shanks deshalb hier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir stehen an einem Ende, wir sind ein Anfang (Shanks x Mihawk)

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt vor der Hinrichtung Gol D. Rogers (bzw. bis zu dieser hin) und dreht sich um ein erstes Treffen von Shanks und Mihawk.
> 
> Der Titel ist ein Zitat des deutschen Lyrikers Christian Morgenstern (1871-1914).
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Lesevergnügen :)

Obgleich sonst gut gelaunt und stets mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen war heute eine Ausnahme und Shanks starrte lustlos auf den Teller mit Abendessen vor ihm. Er hatte die Speisen noch nicht einmal angerührt, trotz des verlockenden Duftes, der die gesamte Schankstube erfüllte. In einer Ecke konnte er eine Gruppe Marine-Mitglieder ausmachen und er ahnte, weshalb die hier in Loguetown waren. Der rothaarige Pirat seufzte.   
Die Marine hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und wollte es auch gar nicht, denn auch ihnen musste klar sein, dass die Stadt voller Piraten war angesichts dessen, was sich morgen auf dem großen Platz ereignen sollte. Immerhin hatte die Weltregierung selbst dafür gesorgt, dass alles öffentlich vonstatten ging, damit auch alle Piraten, die es wollten, zusehen konnten – wohl in der Erwartung, es würde die Schaulustigen erst anlocken und dann abschrecken, wenn sie erst sahen, wie ein tapferer Mann wie Gol D. Roger angesichts des Schafottes und des nahen Todes in Furcht erzitterte.

Lustlos rührte der junge Pirat in dem Kartoffelbrei, der längst kalt geworden war. Gol D. Roger, auf dessen Schiff er so lange als Schiffsjunge gearbeitet hatte, würde also morgen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne hingerichtet. Er wünschte, sein Freund Buggy wäre hier, doch seit der Festnahme des Piratenkönigs hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ohnehin war die Piratenbande des Todgeweihten zerfallen seit dieser in den Zellen der Marine saß.   
Shanks hatte seine eigene Bande gegründet und Viele hatten sich ihm angeschlossen, andere waren ihrer eigenen Wege gegangen und wiederum andere harrten der Dinge, die da kamen und hofften wohl insgeheim, wie er selbst auch, dass es Gol D. Roger doch noch gelänge, zu entkommen.

Piraten aus aller Herren Länder waren hierher nach Loguetown gereist, wo Gol D. Roger geboren worden war, um der Hinrichtung beizuwohnen, die sein Ende wäre und dem Piratenkönig damit in gewisser Weise auf seinem letzten Weg beizustehen. Zumindest war Shanks deshalb hier. Es war nicht viel und vermutlich würde ihn der Mann auf dem Schafott nicht einmal in der Menschenmenge bemerken, doch so viel schuldete er diesem guten und aufrechten Mann, von dem er in den vergangenen Jahren so viel hatte lernen dürfen. Der Piratenkönig war ihm ein Vorbild gewesen und Shanks zweifelte nicht daran, dass Gol D. Roger am morgigen Abend erhobenen Hauptes an den Richtblock treten würde.   
Die Marine-Soldaten hofften bestimmt das Gegenteil, nämlich den stolzen Piraten zitternd und ängstlich im Angesicht des Todes zu sehen, doch Shanks glaubte das nicht. Gol D. Rogers Mut war sagenhaft und würde es bleiben.

Dem Scharren des Stuhles neben sich schenkte Shanks ebenso wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie dem jubelnden Marine Corps., dessen Mitglieder kräftig tranken und offenbar feierten, dass sie den Piratenkönig tatsächlich gefangen hatten.   
Es war ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar und scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen, der den freien Hocker neben Shanks zurückgezogen hatte und sich nun setzte. Er lehnte eine lange Schwertklinge neben sich an den Tresen und bestellte mit knappem Handzeichen ein Bier.  
Erst, als er jedoch ungeniert nach einem der Hühnerflügel griff, die auf Shanks' Teller kalt geworden waren, sah der Rothaarige auf und riss sich aus seinen Erinnerungen.

„He, das ist meines!“, protestierte er lachend, wobei sein freundliches Grinsen in krassem Gegensatz zu der bitterernsten Miene des Schwarzhaarigen stand, der die Knochen ohne zu antworten abnagte und dann zurück auf Shanks' Teller legte. So wie der junge Mann neben ihm aussah, war er zumindest kein Mitglied der Marine, sondern vielmehr auch ein Pirat, wenn auch kein ehemaliges Mitglied der Bande Gol D. Rogers, das hätte Shanks sicher gewusst. „Und wer isst da mein Abendessen?“ Gelassen stützte er den Kopf auf seinen Arm, dessen Ellenbogen nur knapp seinen Teller verfehlte, diesen aber striff, sodass dieser leise klapperte.

„Mihawk Dulacre“, erwiderte der Mann kurz angebunden und wandte sein Gesicht dem rothaarigen Piraten zu, dessen Strohhut einen dunklen Schatten über seine Augen warf. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen jedoch waren für diesen gut sichtbar und er musste zugeben, dass dieser Fremde einen interessanten Eindruck machte. Er war offenbar kein Mann vieler Worte, aber er war kein Angsthase, wenn er sich einfach eines fremden Mannes Abendessen nahm.  
Shanks hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatte, doch er konnte sich nicht entsinnen wo oder wann und befand, dass es dann wohl doch nicht so wichtig gewesen sein konnte. „Shanks“, stellte er sich vor und hielt Mihawk auffordernd eine Hand hin. Dieser machte allerdings keine Anstalten, die Hand des Rotschopfes zu ergreifen.

„Du bist wegen der Hinrichtung hier, mh?“, fuhr Shanks fort, nun deutlich weniger gut gelaunt. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass dieser bewundernswerte Mann morgen Abend sterben würde, bereitete ihm Bauchweh. Dieses Schicksal hatte Gol D. Roger einfach nicht verdient.   
„Mh mh.“ Wirklich nicht gerade gesprächig, stellte Shanks in Gedanken fest. Er seufzte leise. „Bist du ein Schaulustiger oder kennt ihr euch persönlich?“, hätte er am liebsten gefragt, doch das spielte am Ende wohl keine Rolle. Gol D. Roger würde nicht alleine sterben und man würde ihn niemals vergessen. Er war eine Legende und würde für immer eine bleiben.

Mit neu erwachtem Appetit griff er nun doch zu Messer und Gabel. Das Essen war zwar nicht mehr heiß, aber schmeckte dennoch hervorragend, das musste Shanks zugeben, aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er tierischen Hunger hatte, weil er erst am Nachmittag in Loguetown angekommen war und nichts zu Mittag gehabt hatte. Seine noch kleine Crew hatte sich über die Stadt verteilt, um Einkäufe zu erledigen oder dem Vergnügen nachzugehen, dass ihnen auf See meistens verwehrt blieb. Er nahm es ihnen nicht krumm und befürwortete es sogar. Sie sollten nicht alle trauern und Gol D. Roger beweinen, sondern vielmehr sollten sie – und das galt wohl auch für ihn – feiern, was dieser Mann bereits geschafft hatte und welches Vorbild er ihnen allen war.  
„Willsht du auch noch wash?“, wandte er sich nun Mihawk zu ohne sich beim Essen – oder vielmehr des In-sich-Hineinschaufelns dessen – zu unterbrechen. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf den Teller den Kopf.

Die Stunden vergingen und Shanks verbrachte sie damit, sich dem schweigsamen Sitznachbarn nicht nur vorzustellen, sondern auch dies und jenes im Plauderton zu berichten. Angefangen mit seinem Freund Buggy und dessen peinlichen Missgeschick mit einer Teufelsfrucht bis hin zu Gol D. Roger und dessen Festnahme. Mihawk sprach kaum, nickte meist nur und manchmal war sich Shanks nichtmal sicher, ob ihm der Andere überhaupt zuhörte. Gelegentlich blickte dieser jedoch auf mit einem aufmerksamen Funkeln in den Augen, dass dem Rothaarigen klar verriet, dass der Besitzer des Schwertes, das noch immer zwischen ihnen an dem Tresen lehnte, sehr wohl zuhörte, wenn er auch selten eine sichtbare Reaktion zeigte.

Hinter ihnen war die Feier des Marine Corps. scheinbar beendet, denn die ersten von ihnen lagen betrunken und schnarchend unter dem Tisch, sodass sie von ihren Kameraden aus der Gaststube getragen und gezogen werden mussten, was ihnen nicht weniger Lacher von den anderen Gästen bescherte, von denen sicherlich einige Piraten und somit ohnehin die natürlichen Feinde der Marine waren.

„Lass uns auch einen trinken!“, meinte Shanks, als der letzte Marine-Offizier durch die Tür verschwand – die Füße voran, an denen seine Untergebenen ihn auf die Straße zogen. Der Wirt, ein schlanker, drahtiger Mann bar jeden Haares und mit einem breiten Grinsen, das die beiden Zahnlücken an Stelle seiner Eckzähne offenbarte, hatte offenbar mitgehört und stellte mit einem fröhlichen „Wohl bekomm's!“ zwei Krüge vor die jungen Männer. Shanks griff als erster zu und er war auch derjenige, der weiterhin die meiste Zeit sprach. Nun aber begann er den Schwarzhaarigen auszuquetschen, der mit jedem Glas ein kleines bisschen gesprächiger wurde.

Als Shanks am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dröhnte ihm der Kopf und er fühlte sich, als sei er eine – nein drei! - Treppen hinunter gestürzt. Er lag im Bett und die Sonne schien durchs Fenster hinein und badete ihn in ihren goldenen Strahlen, die ihn gleichzeitig angenehm wärmten. Abgesehen also von den Kopfschmerzen war er wohlauf und es wäre ein schöner Morgen gewesen, wäre nur nicht dieses Pochen hinter seiner Stirn. Der Rothaarige gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich, die Augen nur ein Stück weit geöffnet, weil ihn die Morgensonne blendete. Am besten drehte er sich einfach herum und schlief noch das eine oder andere Stündchen, um seinen Kater auszukurieren. Gerade wollte er diesen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen, als seine Hand gegen etwas warmes und weiches stieß. 

Müde blinzelnd wandte sich der Rothaarige diesem etwas zu, nur um zu erkennen, dass 'es' vielmehr ein 'er' war – namentlich Mihawk, der Mann mit dem er sich erinnern konnte, am gestrigen oben – oder war es vielmehr die ganze Nacht gewesen? - auf Gol D. Roger getrunken zu haben. Doch was war dann passiert?  
So sehr er sich auch das Hirn zermarterte, es wollte ihm nicht recht einfallen und so entschloss Shanks, es einfach abzutun und sich wieder unter die Decke zu kuscheln, gleichgültig ob der Schwarzhaarige neben ihm da war oder nicht. Zu seinem Unglück schien eben dieser soeben zu erwachen, denn er regte sich, kaum dass sich Shanks es sich unter der warmen Bettdecke bequem machte. 

Wäre der Rotschopf wacher gewesen, wären ihm die Hinweise sicherlich aufgefallen, die ihm verraten hätten, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war und somit auch, was er vergessen hatte.   
All die Kleinigkeiten um ihn herum hätten ihm die Geschichte der letzten Stunden erzählt und somit vielleicht Dinge, die er ohne den Alkoholrausch, dem er sich ergeben hatte, womöglich nicht gewagt hätte zu tun. 

Anders erging es Mihawk, dessen Augen weit aufschossen, sobald er die Regung hinter sich registrierte. Und als dann auch noch eine Hand seine Hüfte striff, war es um seinen Schlaf geschehen und alle Sinne des jungen Mannes stellten sich auf Alarmbereitschaft. Sein wacher und aufmerksamer Blick wanderte umher und registrierte, was dem Rothaarigen, der, wie er mit einem Blick über die Schulter feststellte, noch schlief, entgangen war.  
Nicht nur, dass sowohl Shanks – für den das allerdings normal war – und Mihawk beide unbekleidet waren, nein: Ihre Kleidung lag bunt verteilt im Raum. Die Krönung bildete Shanks Hemd, dass dekorativ über eine Zimmerpflanze hing und jeden Moment herabzurutschen drohte. Sah man davon ab, standen gleich zwei Flaschen Rum, eine leer, die andere beinahe, auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett mit den beiden Piraten. Damit wäre schon einmal geklärt, wie es überhaupt zu dieser hochnotpeinlichen Situation hatte kommen können, denn normalerweise ließ sich Mihawk nicht so gehen.  
Während Shanks wieder schnarchend in den Tiefschlaf glitt, richtete sich der schwarzhaarige Pirat auf und ließ den Blick umherschweifen. Sie hatten ein rechtes Chaos angestellt und wenn seine Erinnerung, war sie auch getrübt, ihn nicht gänzlich trübte, hatten sie noch ganz andere Dinge angestellt, als die, die sich so offenkundig im Raum abzeichneten.

Mihawk schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen, um den Kopfschmerzen entgegen zu wirken, die hinter ihnen pochten. Sie hatten getrunken und Shanks – er hieß doch Shanks, oder? - hatte geredet, meinte er sich zu erinnern. Und wie er geredet hatte, ohne Unterlass, ob es ihm gepasst hatte oder nicht. Der rothaarige Mann war ein Mitglied von Gol D. Rogers Bande gewesen, so viel konnte er sich noch aus seinen lückenhaften Erinnerungen zusammenreimen. Und irgendwann waren sie dann hier hineingetorkelt. 

Am liebsten wäre es dem schweigsamen Mann gewesen, wenn er sich nicht an das erinnerte, was dann geschehen war, doch unaufhaltsam lief der Film vor seinem inneren Auge weiter und zeigte ihm, was er beinahe verdrängt hatte. Im trunkenen Zustand hatten sie sich aufs Bett geworfen, Shanks voran, eine Flasche Rum in jeder Hand. Sie hatten getrunken und schließlich hatte der Rothaarige die letzte Flasche für sich beanspruchen wollen, während er sie ihm verwehrte. Damit hatte er auch Recht gehabt, rekapitulierte Mihawk. Sie waren beide mehr als betrunken genug gewesen.   
Wie begonnen hatte, was dann über sie kam, wusste er nicht mehr, doch dafür erinnerte er sich umso besser an Shanks' Stöhnen und die Berührungen seiner Hände. 

Eilig schüttelte Mihawk den Kopf und richtete sich auf. Es war Zeit für ihn zu gehen. Sollte jemand sehen, wie sie gemeinsam dieses Zimmer verließen, würde Jedermann Eins und Eins zusammen zählen und ihrer beider Ruf wäre endgültig ruiniert. Abgesehen davon würde es eine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, die er lieber vermeiden wollte.   
Still und ohne sich zu verabschieden verließ Mihawk schließlich das recht unordentliche Schlafzimmer, in dem er eine ganze Weile seine Kleider hatte zusammensuchen müssen. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter hinein auf den schlafenden Shanks, dann schloss er die Tür und stapfte die Treppe des Gasthauses hinunter. Frühstücken würde er anderswo. Falls der Wirt ihn sah, sagte er nichts und forderte auch keine Bezahlung des Zimmers, doch daran verschwendete Mihawk ohnehin keinen Gedanken. 

Es war längst Mittag, als Shanks erwachte und sein Kopf sich wieder halbwegs wie ein solcher anfühlte und nicht wie eine Melone, die zu explodieren drohte. Darüber, dass Mihawk gegangen war, ohne sich zu verabschieden, wunderte er sich ebenso wenig wie über die verstreute Kleidung. Er war schon immer recht unordentlich gewesen und darum kam ihm auch nicht der Gedanke, dass etwas ungewöhnlich sei, als er sein Hemd von einer mitgenommen aussehenden Pflanze pflückte und überwarf.   
Sein Blick wanderte gen Fenster und er konnte in einiger Entfernung eine Turmuhr ausmachen. Nur noch wenige Stunden für Gol D. Roger. Nur noch wenige Stunden, bis dieser großartige Mann sterben musste.  
Shanks griff nach dem Strohhut, der als einziges seiner Besitztümer ordentlich auf dem Nachttisch lag und setzte ihn auf. Mit dem Hut kehrte auch ein gewisser Ernst in seine Züge und er verließ das Zimmer. 

Als es dämmerte und die letzten Strahlen der Sonne über der Stadt verschwunden waren, zogen düstere Wolken auf. Regen prasselte schwer auf die Menschenschar hinab, die sich am Schafott eingefunden hatte. Sie alle trotzten dem Wetter und keiner von ihnen würde gehen, gleich wie stark der Regen würde. Ein kühler Wind war aufgekommen, doch er war es nicht, der die Anwesenden frösteln ließ.   
Unterschiedlicher hätten die Gruppen, die sich heute hier eingefunden hatten, nicht sein können. Standen hier doch die Mitglieder und Anhänger der Weltregierung, die hofften mit dem Tod Gol D. Rogers die Piraten aller Welt abzuschrecken, gemeinsam mit der Marine, die Piraten verfolgte, Seite an Seite mit eben jenen Piraten, die mit eigenen Augen sehen wollten, ob der berühmt-berüchtigte Gol D. Roger, den sie nicht umsonst 'König der Piraten' nannten, tatsächlich stürbe. 

In ihren Mienen lag ein Hauch von Endgültigkeit und Staunen, als der stolze Piratenkönig mit erhobenem Haupt und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an den Richtblock trat.  
Keiner hatte erwartet zu hören, was er nun kund gab. „Ihr wollt meinen Schatz? Den könnt ihr haben!“ Ein Schauder ging durch die Menge und alle horchten auf, Piraten oder nicht. Jeder hatte von dem legendären One Piece gehört. Doch bisher waren es Gerüchte gewesen, die niemand bestätigen konnte. „Sucht ihn doch! Irgendwo auf der Grand Line habe ich den größten Schatz der Welt versteckt!“  
Dies sollten seine letzten Worte sein, ehe der Henker sein Werk tat. Es war still auf dem Platz und niemand wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Auf einigen Gesichtern mischten sich bittere Tränen mit der Nässe des Regens und selbst diejenigen, die Piraten verabscheuten, trugen kein Lächeln auf den Lippen zur Schau. Sie alle spürten Achtung vor diesem Mann und diese Achtung vereinte sie heute an diesem bedeutungsvollen Tag.

Drei Tage waren vergangen bis sich Mihawk und Shanks – rein zufällig – in einer Bar wieder begegneten. „Mihawk!“ Fröhlich schlug Shanks dem jungen Mann mit den strengen Gesichtszügen auf den Rücken, der sich darob beinahe an seinem Bier verschluckte und ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwandte.  
„Wir sollten wieder zusammen trinken. Es ist vielleicht für eine ganze Weile unsere letzte Chance“, plapperte der rothaarige Pirat munter und bestellte bereits, ehe Mihawk auch nur eine Chance hatte zu protestieren. „Wieder trinken?“, echote er mit erhobener Braue. „Klar, aber diesmal bitte ohne den Kater. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!“   
Dieser eigentlich fröhliche Satz, der von einem lauten Magenknurren gefolgt wurde, genügte völlig, um Mihawk zu verraten, dass nur er wusste, WAS in dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen passiert war und vielleicht war dem besser so. Dennoch fühlte er einen Stich und er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es sein Ego schon ein wenig ankratzte, dass sich Shanks nicht an ihre gemeinsame Nacht erinnerte, sondern nun munter weiter über Belanglosigkeiten plapperte. 

Vielleicht würde er es ihm sagen. Nicht heute, nicht hier. Unter der fröhlichen Miene des Rothaarigen meinte Mihawk, der immer ein aufmerksamer Beobachter gewesen war, tief liegende Trauer zu sehen und so befand er, es wäre nicht recht, Shanks nun mit weiteren Sorgen zu belasten und ihre Nacht könnte eben dies für den Rotschopf sein. So schwieg er und lauschte nur, während Shanks sprach und sprach und sprach.  
Rückblickend war es für beide der Beginn ihrer Freundschaft, wenngleich unter dieser etwas brodelte, ein unausgesprochener Konflikt, ein Ärgernis, dessen Ursprung allein Mihawk kannte, denn Shanks' Erinnerung an diese Nacht war nie zurück gekehrt. Selbst Jahre später noch traten sie aufgrund dieses brodelnden Konfliktes, dieser ungeklärter Sache, die zwischen ihnen stand, immer wieder gegen einander an. Nichts desto trotz achteten die beiden Männer einander, die doch unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können und doch den Anfang ihrer Freundschaft im Ende eines großen Mannes erlebt hatten.


End file.
